Destiny:Unknown
by Shadow Kitsune girl
Summary: Basically Youko Kurama lives with Kuronue.One day he finds out about a ningen demon with one golden eye and one blue and wants to make him his pet.What will happen?Warning:Yaoimild Yaoi
1. It beggins

_Destiny:unknown_

**_Chapter 1:It beggins _**

**Youko Kurama was sitting at the table,having his breakfast.Kuronue was sitting across the table reading the Makai newspaper.**

**"Anything interesting today?" Youko asked looking at his partner.**

**"Well, as the title says, there's 'Fresh Blood on the plains'."Kuronue answered looking quite curious at the front page.**

**"What does it mean?"Youko asked stopping from eating his meal.**

**"An outsider.It seems like a ningen got to our world.But there's just one problem:he has wolf ears and a wolf tail.The only thing that isn't common about him is the fact that he has just one golden eye.The other one is blue."Kuronue said summing up the news.**

**"Hmmm...he sounds interesting.Where is he?"Youko asked.**

**"Well, it seems like he's been seen near the hills of Bayla.I don't think he's gonna last long.He has no idea where he is.He knows nothing of our world."Kuronue said letting the newspaper fall on the table.**

**Youko sighed and resumed his breakfast.**

**The next morning he was walking through a forest,patroling his teritory along with Kuronue.**

**"We're going to have to find a target soon.We need more gold." Kuronue said half walking half flying.**

**"I agree" Youko said running fast along his partner. "Have you thought of a possible target?"**

**"Well, I do have a suggestion. But it's going to be far risky than everything we've ever done."**

**"Really?What's the-"**

**But he didn't manage to finish his sentence.He hit something and he fell to the ground landing on top of something.He stood on his hands and knees and looked beneath him.He saw a teenage demon with brown ears and a tail.He looked quite scared and alert. Kurama looked into his face.And then it struck him:this demon had one golden eye.The other one was blue.It was the demon the newspaper had written about.**

**The demon quickly got to his feet and ran past Youko and a bewildered Kuronue.The two partners looked at eachother puzzled.Then they heard loud noises and roars.Soon enough, a crowd of demons had stopped right beside them.A fat toad-like demon aproached the two of them.**

**"Best wishes to you, princes of thieves!"he said in a low voice.**

**"The same to you Harlock."Youko said with a glaze in his eyes."What brings you to the heart of my teritory?"**

**Harlock went pale. "We didn't mean to invade your land oh mighty Youko.But I'm hunting something."**

**"Oh really?"Youko asked."And what might be so important to hunt that you've dared cross my boundries?"**

**"It's one of my slaves.He managed to escape my prison.He has brown ears and a tail and just one golden eye.Have you seen him?" The toad demon asked in a shaky voice.**

**Kuronue opened his mouth but Kurama quickly said:"No."**

**Kuronue looked at his partner but remained silent.**

**"Then...we will go."Harlock said getting on his horse."Luck to you both!"he wished riding off.**

**After they were no where to be seen Kuronue turned towards his mate and partner.**

**"Why did you tell him you hadn't seen the boy?"he asked curious.**

**"Because I am thinking of getting a new pet" he smirked."And besides, the boy was so scared I don't want him to be caught by Harlock."**

**"The mighty Youko Kurama getting all affectionate about a strange demon boy."Kuronue said with a grin.**

**"Oh shut up!"Youko said playfully closing the distance between him and Kuronue and kissing him on the lips.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:We meet again_**

**On a later day, Kurama was walking through another forest which was right in the middle of his teritory.He loved this forest.There were small pools of termal water and he liked to take long baths.These pools were surrounded by a carpet of flowers,where his energy had poured out and made plants grow.**

**Youko took one deep breath of the perfumed air and then jumped to a tree branch.He scanned the area looking for posible threats which could disturb him during a bath.Everything seemed to be calm.Then,something in the distance caught his eye.There was something lying in one of his termal pools.He jumped from branch to branch right into a tree near the pool in question.**

**He looked down and saw there was someone in his pool.He jumped to the ground and started walking towards the demon.When he was barely a few inches away from the demon he stopped.It was a young deemon,sleeping in the water,with his uper part of the body leaning on the shore.He was really beautiful.His wolf ears were twitched backwards and he flicked them periodically in his sleep.**

**Kurama knelt near the wolf demon and looked at his face.But surprise:it was the teenage demon Harlock and his demons were after.Youko thought about waking him up and kidnapping him and making him his pet.But the boy looked so calm and seemed to be engaged in such a peacefull sleep that,eventhough Kurama had a cold heart,he decided to let him enjoy his rest.**

**"If this boy is taking a bath here, it might meen he has made some kind of teritory in the heart of mine.I will be able to track him down easily with the help of my plants."Kurama thought getting to his feet and walking silently away as not to disturb the sleeping wolf demon.**

**In the evening ,at his den Kuronue got back from a trip.**

**"So how was your journey?"Youko asked kissing his mate.**

**"Very...profitable."Kuronue smiled throwing a large sack of gold on the table.**

**"So I see."Youko smirked opening the sack and looking at the things in it.**

**"And guees who I saw in your teritory while coming here?"Kuronue asked with a grin on his face.**

**"Hmm...might it be that teenage demon you said I was getting all affectionate about?"Kurama asked flicking his tail.**

**"How did you know?"Kuronue asked.**

**"I saw him today too when I went to take a bath.He was sleeping in one of my termal pools."Kurama replied still loking at the gold.**

**"And why didn't you capture him?"Kuronue asked surprised.**

**"Because he looked so innocent I didn't want to wake him up."Youko answered now looking at his partner.**

**"So I was right!You really are getting all affectionate about him."Kuronue laughed.**

**"What's wrong Kuro?Are you getting jelaous?"Youko asked grining.**

**"Oh yeah."Kuronue replied kissing his fox with passion.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:It is time**_

**A week had passed since that day.Youko completely forgot about the wolf demon.He had been too busy picking up a target with Kuronue and making plans on how to robb the specific target.**

**One evening Yomi and one of his pets came to visit.Youko led them throught the immense tree that was his den to a room filled with couches made of bark.The four of them seated.**

**"So how have things been for you latley?"Yomi asked Youko while he was strocking his pet's hair.**

**"Pretty good." Youko replied."This last month has been the most profitable of this half of the year.And I see things have been going quite well for you too"Youko said looking at Yomi's pet.**

**"Yes, it has been a good period for me too."Yomi said drawing his pet closer to him."As you can see I've got myself a new pet.What about you, Youko?Don't you intend to get one?It's been quite a while since you last had a pet."Yomi said looking at Youko.**

**"As a matter of fact I do intend to get a pet.And I even found the perfect candidate."Kurama said sounding quite happy.**

**"Oh really?"Yomi asked curious."And who might it be?Have I heard something about this demon?Is it a male or a female?"**

**"It's a male and I think you may have heard about him."**

**"You make me anxious Kurama.Who is he?"Yomi asked.**

**"All in their time my friend."Kurama replied satisfied seeing Yomi get so curious about his future pet."It won't be long until he will be mine.And I will ask you to come and see him if you please."**

**"When do you intend to capture him?"Yomi asked.**

**"Well...lets see.Maybe even tomorrow."Youko said not sounding concerned.**

**"Tomorrow?How are you so sure you will be able to catch him?"Yomi smirked.**

**"Oh I will.He's very young and inexperienced.I don't think I'll have any poblems catching him."Kurama replied smilling.**

**"Then it won't be long till I'll pay you another visit."Yomi concluded getting up and preparing to leave.**

**At the exit of Youko's den he turned towards Kurama.**

**"How long do you think you will keep this pet?"Yomi asked neutrally.**

**Youko was known to have had many pets and dissposed of them as soon as he got bored of them,or as soon as he felt like it.**

**"I have a feeling he will stay longer than the others."Kurama replied.**

**"Really?"Yomi asked surprised.**

**"Yes.Something tells me that this pet is different from all the others I've had so far." **

**Yomi left with his pet leaving Kurama alone with Kuronue.**

**"So you have a feeling that this pet will be around here longer than those before him?"Kuronue asked seriously.**

**"Yes."Kurama said firmly."Have you ever seen my to spare one of my pets' naps?"**

**"You are right in that Youko."Kuronue said putting a hand around Youko's waist.**

**Kurama turned towards his mate.**


End file.
